


Nightmare

by NerdyNygma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Swearing, sarge is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: Simmons has a nightmare and looks for comfort + 'A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss'





	Nightmare

Simmons was shocked. Grif had just attempted a 'hero entrance' and landed flat on his face.

 

The laziest member of their group was now confronting the enemy head on and on his own. What was he thinking? Did he want to get killed?

 

Simmons rushed down to get to the others intent on...on doing something. He wasn't sure what but he felt like he needed to do something. Grif was going to get himself killed and that couldn't happen.

 

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as Temple and Grif exchanged words. Not that Simmons could hear what they saying but as the seconds ticked by he grew increasingly nervous.

 

Then his worst fear came true.

 

A gunshot rang out and Grif fell to the floor.

 

Everyone stared in horror and disbelief. Even Temple seemed surprised by what he had done. He quickly recovered but before he could say or do anything else Tucker had stormed over and punched him. Tucker also looked ready to kill.

 

Simmons stood frozen in shock.

 

This couldn't be happening. This...wasn't real. It couldn't be! Grif had only just come back. They had just been reunited. There was no way he was dead. They had too much to talk about. Too much to figure out. They had been through too much, survived too much for this to be the end.

 

Simmons found himself stood over Grif.

 

There was a massive hole in his visor where the bullet had entered at point blank range and a pool of blood was beginning to form under his head.

 

Nerves gripped Simmons as he knelt down and his hands hovered over Grif's chest plate.

 

“Grif?”

 

Simmons barely recognised his own voice as emotions began to overwhelm him. He put a hand of Grif's chest plate while the other felt Grif's neck trying to find a pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

No pulse meant no heartbeat which meant...

 

He didn't want to believe. He gripped Grif's shoulders and began to shake Grif.

 

“Grif! Come on! Wake up! You can't laze around now fat-arse! We have to go. Temple's down. We...we have to...Grif?”

 

His voice got shakier and quieter as the realization dawned on him. He lifted his hands as he felt tears begin to fall and saw that they were covered in blood. Grif's blood.

 

At that he lost it. He heard a scream not realizing that it came from him.

 

He leaned forward and shook Grif again, refusing to believe the obvious.

 

“Grif! Come on now! Grif! GRIF!”

 

He felt arms around his own and drag him away from his best friend's body.

 

“What...what are you doing? We can't leave him here!”

 

He looked up at Sarge willing him to understand. Willing him to do this one thing for him. For Grif.

 

Sarge shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Son, he's gone.”

 

Simmons felt fresh tears fall at Sarge's words. What he would have given to hear Sarge call him son on any other occasion. And so what if Grif was dead? They could just leave him behind. They had done that before and Simmons regretted it from the moment he stepped foot on the spaceship. They couldn't leave Grif again. Not here. They had to give him a proper funeral. Tell Sister.

 

They had...they had to...

* * *

Simmons woke up with a gasp. Tears fell down his temple and he sat up as he struggled to breathe. He stared at his hands remembering the feeling of Grif's blood on his gloves and every time he blinked he saw Grif's dead body on the floor.

 

Just thinking about his nightmare bought a fresh wave of tears.

 

He rushed out of bed and ran for the bathroom where he reached the toilet just in time. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed as he stood back up on shaky legs. He wanted to forget the images his brain had conjured up. But every time he let his mind wander or he closed his eyes the images replayed in gruesome detail.

 

He punched the mirror with his cyborg arm not wanting to explain to Grey why he needed stitches in his hand...again. Simmons stood among the shattered remains of the bathroom mirror and tried to calm down his breathing.

 

“Simmons?”

 

The maroon soldier's breath hitched at the question.

 

“Nightmare again?”

 

Simmons turned at look at the intruder to his outburst. There stood the one person who had stood beside him through every crazy, fucked-up thing they had been through. He chuckled to himself at how sappy he sounded.

 

“Dude you lose it this time?”

 

Grif teased as he surveyed the damage of Simmons' assault on the bathroom. The toilet needed cleaning and a mirror needed to be replaced. Not the worst damage that Simmons had ever done.

 

Grif held his hand out, “Come on dude let's get back to bed.”

 

Simmons nodded numbly as he took Grif's hand. He squeezed Grif's hand and bought his flesh hand up to Grif's cheek. His thumb stroked the light stubble of Grif's cheek. Grif looked up at Simmons confused but knew from experience that Simmons often needed physical reassurance after a nightmare. He wasn't fond of words after a bad scare but instead needed to know someone was there.

 

Simmons leaned down and kissed Grif. It was a gentle press of their lips but it was enough for the both of them.

 

“I love you.”

 

Grif smiled at Simmons' words. A thrill went through him every time he heard those words, almost more than saying them. After pining for Simmons for so long it was still felt surreal to be able to say those words. Let alone act on those feelings. He let go of Simmons' hand and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close as Simmons' raised his cyborg hand to Grif's other cheek.

 

Simmons felt giddy saying those words to Grif. He had struggled for a long time trying to determine how he felt about his best friend. It had been an even harder struggle to accept that those feelings were acceptable. But being with Grif certainly made it worth it. As he focused on his thoughts on Grif the horrid images from his nightmare faded to the back of his mind.

 

"I love you too." The two shared a smile. Simmons felt calmer even though Grif was still concerned for his boyfriend.

 

Simmons leaned forward and pressed his lips to Grif's again. This time the kiss didn't remain so chaste. Things got a little more heated as tongues explored mouths. It didn't last long though as Simmons' emotions finally leveled out and he felt exhaustion wash over him.

 

He pulled back and wrapped his arms around Grif's neck not wanting to let him go yet.

 

“Come on nerd. We need sleep. The bed's calling both our names.”

 

Simmons allowed himself to be lead to the bed. Both men laid on their sides facing each other as Simmons tucked his head under Grif's chin as they wrapped their arms around each other. They took comfort from one another as they laid there. Neither could really believe how sappy they could be with each other. Luckily it was their little secret as to the outside world their dynamic had hardly changed since they had gotten together. Although it seemed to help in situations like this.

 

The two shifted until they were comfortable. It didn't take long for Grif to fall back to sleep. For Simmons it took a little longer but he eventually drifted off to the sounds of Grif's breathing and his heartbeat.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gotten a bit of writing inspiration back. Felt good to get this out. It's been a real struggle to get some writing out.
> 
> For readers of my story 'Fear' I will eventually get another chapter out. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
